Red Guy
The Red Guy is one of the three protagonists in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series along with Duck Guy and Yellow Guy. Like all the three main characters his real name is never mentioned. His favourite colour is blue. He resembles no known create but could possibly resemble a mop. He is voiced by Joseph Pelling In DHMIS 4, his head explodes for seeing the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared film set. Many fans believed he was dead but Bec ky uploaded two pictures to Twitter confirming that he was alive. He late makes several cameo appearances in the next episode (5) and see walking away from a telephone box, which could mean that he was calling the Yellow and Duck guy so they could escape. Appearance He is entirely red with long hair that covers his face and neck. Unlike the other 2 main characters his does not wear any clothes, expect in 6 where he wears a suit. Unlike most characters his is played by a person in a suit, rather than a puppet. After he pulls the plug, he becomes entirely blue, his favourite colour. Personality Red Guy is clearly the most pessimistic and sarcastic of the three puppets. He also appears to have the most common sense. He doesn't seems to have as much interest in the lessons than the Yellow or Duck Guy and would rather go about his own business. He finally stands up to Colin the Computer in episode 4 and attempts to called the Yellow and Duck Guy to help them escape the lessons. He seems to care about Yellow Guy and gave him the last boiled egg to cheer him up but he decides that eating a chicken picnic is more important than finding him. In DHMIS 6, he ironically decides that he misses the lessons. This can be seen by him wishing hat the file would come alive when filing in his office and signing the creativity song. Appearances Episode 1 All three main characters receive a lesson from the sketchbook. The red guy revels that he finds using hair to express yourself "really boring". He also revels that his favourite colour is blue. Episode 2 Along with the other puppets, the red guy receives a lesson from Tony the Talking Clock. He is detriment to escape the lesson and not miss the show with his friends. He also revels that he likes camping. Episode 3 The three main characters go to the woods to have a raw chicken picnic that was made by the Duck Guy. When the Yelllow Guy runs of after being upset by the Duck Guy. The Red Guy deciedes to look from him but is persuaded by the Duck Guy to stay and finish the chicken picnic. When they eventually find the Yellow Guy, he declares that he loves him. Episode 4 The Red Guy, along with the other puppets receives a lesson from Colin the Computer. He appears to dislike Colin more than he disliked the other teachers and tell him to stop talking and makes sarcastic comments. He eventually finds out that Don't Hug Me I'm Scared is a film studio, making his head explode. Episode 5 The Red Guy makes several cameo appearances in Roy's Kitchen. He often tries to telephone the Yellow and Duck Guy to encourage them to join the real world. In the credit scheme he is shown to walk away from a telephone phone box. Episode 6 The Red Guy plays a major role in episode 6. He appears in the real world where all the characters are Red Guys, expect Roy. He is an ordinary office worker that seems to miss the lessons and wishes that file would come to live when ask to file by his boss. He later signs the creativity song but gets booed of stage by the audience and is watched by Roy. Later he finds himself Roy's control room. He plays about with it by pressing the buttons that make various teacher puppets appear. Roy hand later stretches out stocking him. He unplugs the machine, changing the date from 19th to 20th June. The puppets are reset in the kitchen all in their favourite colours. The stechbook appears and says "What's your favourite idea?" Quotes Episode 1 "That sounds really boring" "Blue!" Episode 2 "Come on guys, stop mucking around. We only have five minutes until our show's on!" "Huh, who's that?" "But we don't really want to! We're going to miss our show!" "There's fish everywhere... fish everywhere." "If we run out of time, where does it go?" Episode 3 "I'd also like to eat the chicken. Let's do that instead!" "It must be because we love you." Episode 4 "Actually, we already have a computer." "Stop talking..." "Be quiet..." "SHUT UP!" "Oh yeah, wow wow wow! This is a computer..." "What can we do? What can we do-" Episode 6 "I am a file, and you put documents in me." "I wonder what will happen." Trivia * Although he is a costumed character, Becky and Joe still consider him a puppet * Joe's twitter icon is the Red Guy with glasses. * When the puppets transformed in the first episode, his appearance did not chance. This could be because he is a costumed character * He is the only known character to travel aboard. This can be seen when Becky posted a picture of him visiting Japan. * He is the only one of the main characters not to have dialogue in an episode, this is episode 5. * The puppets where in an exclusive interview with It's Nice That.6 ** He stated his favorite color is medium brown, aside from blue. ** He's allergic to music. ** He doesn't find anything exciting. ** He's scared of owls. ** His favorite song is "Anything by Smash Mouth." ** He loves Bono ** When asked what he dreamt of he said "It’s always the same. I am about 10 years old lost in the woods. I can feel something following me, calling out my name, getting closer and closer. I try to scream but nothing comes out. Eventually I wake up from the boredom." * He is one of the many characters that can be seen crowd in DHMIS 3, when Yellow Guy is tied to the chair and the Love Cult is worshiping Malcom Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Love Cult Category:Possible love cult members